


Stewards a big mess

by Sad_brownie



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tentacle Dick, Touch-Starved, he just wants to be held, luigi has to deal with steward being a big flustered mess, steward is a big mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_brownie/pseuds/Sad_brownie
Summary: Steward is a big mess who’s cant handle his emotions and Luigi has to deal with him.
Relationships: Steward/Luigi
Kudos: 16





	Stewards a big mess

Steward whimpered as luigi cradled his cheek,the cheek cradling only lasted for so long until luigi felt awkward but he didn’t care it was more contact then he had gotten in a while and he didn’t want it to end.

“Luigi put your hand back, please” steward really didn’t care how vulnerable he looked he just wanted more physical contact he didn’t care with who he just wanted more of it.  
luigi looked at the ghost with pity, he knew this was the most affection he had gotten in a while but he really couldn’t just leave him like this. luigi sighed as he put both hands on stewards face cradling the cold face. steward melted as the warm palms held his face oh so gently grabbing the wrists of the taller brother. 

“your warm hands against my cheeks brings back a sensation i thought i soul never feel again” steward whined when luigis touch faded from his cheeks.   
“luigi please touch me more,fill this feeling of emptiness i long for,put you hands all over me and never stop.”   
steward continued to ramble to the plumber he scooted closer to him. steward unbuttoned his suit letting it droop drown his shoulders while undid the shirt underneath letting that one fall down his shoulders.

“touch me luigi! please! roam every inch of my body with your hands!” Steward grabbed Luigis wrists and dragged them onto his chest.  
“Luigi! Please! Your hands feel so nice on my body please please!”   
Luigi sighed and complied he rubbed and caressed stewards body, he rubbed his hands down stewards back kissing his neck sucking on the cold skin leaving a light bruise. Luigi kissed down his chest. He stopped when he felt something slimy hit his chin Luigi moved to get at what hit his chin. His face flushed when he saw the slimy member that slipped out of the slit.

“I-I’m so sorry I couldn’t help myself I didn’t want it too slip out I’m sorry! Please forgive me...” steward covered his face too embarrassed to look back at Luigi.   
Luigi hesitated touch steward again he didn’t want to upset him, Luigi sighed as he grabbed the slimy member pumping it slowly. Steward groaned grabbing onto Luigi for support   
“Luigi...st.. don’t stop please..this feeling...ah I don’t want this to end...”

Steward grabbed onto Luigi tighter as his climax came closer is breathing getting more and more hitched. Luigi pumped stewards member faster as steward thrusted his hips for more friction. The blue ghost yelled as he hit his climax a thick blue substance staining Luigis white glove. Steward panted Luigi looked looked as the blue member slipped back into the slit.   
“ah~ thank you.. so much...” Luigi licked off the blue cum off his gloves. He didn’t hate it it was kinda sweet but it was bitter.   
“I’ll leave you alone know thank you luigi”  
As steward left Luigi sat there in confusion.


End file.
